Light in the Middle of Nothing
by Waffle R. Dewey
Summary: Setelah kehilangan dua orang yang ia kasihi ia hidup dalam naungan rasa takut. Hari-hari ia habiskan untuk bekerja hingga membuatnya kehilangan masa kanak-kanaknya. Ia tetap melakukannya, ia selalu melakukannya, tak ada pemberontakan ataupun sikap menentang karena pemikirannya tidaklah rumit—selayaknya pemikiran anak kecil lainnya/Dedicated for #NHTD5Bitter…


_**Naruto **__belongs to__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Cover by: **__Chouzumaki_

* * *

><p><strong>Light in the Middle of Nothing<strong>

Written by: Waffle R. Dewey

Alternative Universe Fiction that dedicated for #NHTD5Bitter

…

_Snowflakes_.

Benda-benda putih itu membentuk serangkaian lapisan tipis di udara, menutupi nyaris seluruh sinar mentari. Hawa dingin merekat dan memburamkan jendela, gumpalan salju yang menumpuk membentuk bukit-bukit kecil dan bersebaran dimana-mana sekalipun dalam riuh teriak kota.

Anak-anak seumurannya bermain perang salju dengan riang, satu suasana yang memang harusnya dinikmati karena membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu bekerja. Memang pernah ada satu kebahagiaan dimana ia merayakan hari-hari seperti ini bersama orang-orang terkasih, tapi takdir dengan mudahnya membalikkan keadaan, seiring berjalannya waktu … ia kehilangan mereka semua, nyaris semuanya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Dalam jejeran atap-atap runcing gaya gotik gadis kecil ini berjalan menjajakan puluhan kotak kecil berisikan korek api. Tak perduli akan hawa dingin yang menusuk, tak perduli akan lapar dan dahaga, ia terus mencoba menawarkan benda jualannya pada orang-orang.

Tak sedikit tangan-tangan yang sudah menyodorkan penolakan karena memang sekarang ini korek api mudah didapat dimana-mana dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah pula ketimbang yang gadis itu jual. Namun, terkadang ada saja wanita atau pria yang berbelas kasih membeli sepuluh sampai dua puluh kotak, tapi kala Hinata sudah berjalan agak jauh mereka membuang semua korek api itu ke tempat sampah.

Hari ini ia menginjak usia enam tahun. Tak ada perayaan kecil seperti yang dulu dilakukan oleh ibu dan salah seorang teman akrabnya, membuatnya meneteskan air mata jika harus mengingat mereka berdua. Setelah kepergian sang ibu, ayahnya sering mabuk dan marah-marah bahkan memaksanya untuk berjualan. Bagaimana bisa dia untung kalau separuh dari hasil penjualannya selalu dipakai untuk membeli _vodka_ sang ayah, namun ia tak terlalu mengerti—gadis sekecil dia tak punya pemikiran rumit apalagi sampai pemberontakan … yang ada hanyalah rasa takut.

"Korek api. Nona, kau mau beli korek api?" tawar Hinata dan wanita muda itu dengan lembut menyodor tangannya pertanda penolakan.

Di persimpangan jalanan yang diterangi tiang-tiang besi lampu lentera gadis kecil itu berjalan, mengenakan sebuah _trench coat_ pria yang sudah kuno dan sepatu _loafer_ tua untuk pria dimana ukuran dari keduanya terbilang besar untuk anak kecil seperti dia. Tak memperdulikan hidungnya yang memerah karena kedinginan ia tetap bersabar menawarkan semua korek api tersebut, ia ingin pulang—tapi ia harus pulang dengan membawa uang karena kalau tidak maka ia akan dipukuli lagi oleh sang ayah.

**Malam 27 Desember.**

Mengapa ia tidak bisa menikmati malam-malam ini seperti malam-malam 27 Desember sebelumnya? Enggankah Tuhan menggoreskan satu senyum lagi di wajahnya? Dalam duka dan selubung dingin langkahnya berat tertahan salju, sibuk mengasihani dirinya juga meminta belas kasihan orang lain. Korek api miliknya belum banyak terjual hari ini, akan tetapi waktu sudah beranjak senja, silih berganti petugas malam mulai menyalakan lentera-lentera jalan hingga tertinggal dirinya seorang dalam naungan langit malam. Hinata tak berani pulang, ia takut ayahnya akan bertindak kasar padanya jika sampai melihat uang yang ia kumpulkan baru seberapa.

"Hooohff … hhooohf …" Hinata meniup kedua tangannya yang kedinginan, mungkin membeku.

Gadis itu berpapasan dengan dua orang pria yang sedari tadi selalu memandanginya dari kejauhan. Rasa cemas menghampirinya saat pria-pria itu tersenyum dan berjalan mengikutinya. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, sampai di persimpangan berikutnya ia melepas _trench coat_ miliknya dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, karena gerak tubuhnya sekarang ringan ia dengan mudah lari berkelak-kelok mengikuti arus jalan yang entah kemana. Pria-pria yang mengejarnya tadi kebingungan dan mengumpat keji setelah merasa kehilangan jejak Hinata, gadis itu beruntung karena hujan salju yang cukup lebat segera menutup jejak kakinya di tanah.

"T-Tidak …" Hinata menatap takut kotak-kotak korek apinya yang berceceran dimana-mana, ternyata tanpa sadar tadi keranjangnya terlepas. Ia mengumpulkan sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum kembali berlari—takut jikalau kotak-kotak kecil lainnya malah menjadi salah satu jejak keberadaanya.

Gadis itu meringkih dalam dingin, tidak ada lagi jubah yang memberikan kehangatan untuknya selain baju tipis yang ia kenakan sekarang. Hinata mengangkat sebelah sepatunya, karena berlari kencang tadi tanpa ia sadari salah satu sepatunya terpisah dan menghilang entah kemana—wajar saja karena sepatu itu longgar dan mudah lepas. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bagian yang lainnya juga, toh apalah gunanya lagi sepatu yang tinggal sebelah.

"Bagaimana ini? Sekarang semua korek apinya tidak bisa dijual," kata Hinata sedih sembari menatap kotak-kotak korek apinya yang lecet.

Gadis itu terus berjalan, kaki telanjangnya menginjak pasti dinginnya tumpukan salju dalam terjangan angin yang cukup deras. Hingga suara ribut yang ia dengar dari salah satu rumah menghentikan langkah kaki kecilnya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya berjingkat lalu membersihkan jendela yang buram karena hawa es untuk melihat ke dalam. Disana ada dua orang anak yang tengah bercengkrama bersama keluarga mereka dalam hangatnya perapian. Mata ametisnya merekam setiap suasana bahagia dalam sana, haru dalam pilu, sebelum akhirnya kembali beranjak pergi.

"Hhffff …" Hinata menggigil dan terjatuh di salah satu sudut jalan kota dekat katedral tua, bersandar di dinding bata dingin itu, lalu melepas rangkulannya—korek-korek api dalam pelukannya pun sontak berhamburan ke tanah salju.

Hinata menatap sekumpulan korek api itu selama beberapa saat, "Bagaimana jika aku nyalakan satu? Hanya sekedar menghangatkan diri."

Hinata pun memilah-milih kotak korek api itu, ia mengambil salah satu yang paling lecet juga lusuh dan kemudian membukanya—

CRS

—sebuah korek api menyala, meneranginya dalam gelapnya hujan salju. Seketika itu pula perasaan hangat menghampiri sekujur tubuhnya, menimbulkan sensasi gemelitik dalam dadanya. Hinata terus memejamkan matanya dalam kehangatan, nyala korek api menuntunnya melihat dunia khayalannya—terang benderang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah kumpulan salju seperti ini? Ya ampun, kau selalu saja melakukan hal semacam ini kalau tak bersama-sama denganku. Mau sampai kapan?"

Hinata terhenyak mendengar kata-kata itu, suara hangat dari orang yang begitu ia sayangi. Dilihatnya iris biru safir bak langit angkasa itu menatapnya kemudian tersenyum lebar sama seperti dulu. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu duduk di sampingnya, memeluknya, dan menggunakan jaketnya untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua.

"Kak … Naru—Kakak!" Hinata memeluk anak itu dengan erat dan menangis.

"_It's been a long time, right_?" jawab anak itu sambil mengusap-usap kecil kepala Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto, setidaknya nama itulah yang tersisa darinya sebelum kepergiannya. Ia adalah teman sepermainan Hinata, usianya hanya lebih tua satu tahun dari gadis itu. Naruto adalah orang yang selalu berusaha menjaga Hinata, mendampingi gadis itu kala suka dan duka, menenangkan tangisnya hingga menuntun lelap tidurnya—hubungan keduanya sudah bagaikan saudara, karena itulah Hinata kadang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan kakak. Gadis itu begitu menyayangi Naruto selayaknya pula Naruto menyayanginya bak adik kandungnya sendiri. Akan tetapi, kasih sayang itu terputus … suatu ketika Naruto jatuh sakit dan pergi meninggalkannya, perpisahan terberat kedua setelah sang ibu yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata gadis itu disela tangis harunya.

"Aku juga merindukan adik kecilku. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi … ya!" hibur Naruto.

Hinata mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum, tapi bayangan Naruto malah memudar lalu hilang dalam deburan angin salju, Hinata tersadar kalau korek apinya baru saja padam. Gadis itu mengambil sekaligus tiga batang korek api kemudian menyalakannya bersamaan—

CRSH

Kehangatan kembali menjalari tubuhnya dan dunia dalam nyala korek kecilnya kembali muncul. Hinata tersenyum senang saat bayangan Naruto kembali hadir, anak laki-laki itu menggandeng jemarinya, membimbingnya menuju sebuah pantai yang luas. Hinata menatap kagum ombak laut dan hamparan pasir putih di sekitar mereka, beberapa saat setelah ia menikmati deburan ombak Naruto kembali membawanya menuju sebuah rumah pohon dekat pantai.

Mereka naik—begitu sampai di atas sana mereka dihadapkan dengan puluhan sajian berisi aneka jenis makanan yang tersusun rapi di atas meja. Hinata menatap kagum betapa tertatanya semua makanan lezat itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kau pasti lapar 'kan?" tawar Naruto dan Hinata pun mengangguk beberapa kali.

Mereka makan dengan lahapnya. Sungguh benar-benar saat yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata, gadis itu sampai sedikit meneteskan air mata membuat Naruto melonjak khawatir. Lalu setelah mereka selesai makan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kado yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di samping lemari.

"Selamat ulang tahun! Aku mendoakan segala yang terbaik buatmu," ucap Naruto sembari menyodorkan kadonya kepada Hinata.

"Terima kasih kak," ucap gadis itu dengan satu senyuman.

Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh kadonya semua bayangan di tempat itu memudar lalu hilang diterkam angin deras. Sekujur tubuh gadis itu sudah habis ditimpa curahan salju, namun ia sendiri tak memperdulikan keadaannya. Hinata menangis karena ia kehilangan bayangan Naruto sekali lagi, lalu dengan keadaan frustasi ia mengambil semua korek apinya yang tersisa kemudian menggosokkannya sekaligus.

Tak berapa lama satu bayangan yang berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih indah dari sebelumnya muncul. Hinata menatap tak percaya siapa saja yang berada di depannya, dua orang itu menatapnya dengan senyum ramah, Naruto dan sang ibu. Hinata berlari memeluk ibunya, bernaung dalam usapan-usapan hangatnya yang lembut, kemudian menangis keras. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya tertawa jahil membuat wajah gadis kecil itu merona merah karena malu akan perasaan cengeng dan manjanya di hadapan sang ibu.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bersedih?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu … _mom_. Aku merindukan kalian berdua," jawab Hinata yang masih terisak.

"Ikutlah bersama kami! Disana kau akan mendapat makanan enak setiap hari, kita juga bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu setiap tahunnya, lalu jika salju turun seperti sekarang kita bisa duduk bersama dekat perapian layaknya satu keluarga lagi—aku janji aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi," kata Naruto.

Hinata menatap wajah ibunya juga wajah Naruto. Perasaan damai dalam dadanya menggerakkan kepalanya mengangguk setuju. Naruto dan wanita muda itu menggandeng erat lengan Hinata membawanya berjalan menuju hamparan padang rumput yang bertabur gerimis salju—lembah yang luas sejauh mata memandang. Hinata melirik ke wajah sang ibu kemudian berganti ke arah wajah Naruto.

"Sekarang kita semua bisa bersama-sama lagi … layaknya keluarga kita dulu," kata Naruto dengan satu senyuman hangat nan ceria.

Safir Naruto yang tercetak dalam pandangannya membuat kata-kata itu terasa makin damai saja. Hinata mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya dengan jemari Naruto sesaat sebelum mereka melewati kabut putih yang dingin, sejuk, dan menimbulkan rasa hangat yang indah.

"_Welcome back, little girl_…"

…

Pagi itu cukup dipenuhi keramaian, orang-orang yang lewat memandang ke arah tubuh kecilnya yang tertutup salju, tak bernyawa lagi. Wajahnya tergores senyum indah kebahagiaan dan kulitnya memucat bak terpahat dari es. Di tengah kerumunan itu seorang pria terdiam dalam sesalnya, nyaris tak sanggup menahan gejolak emosinya—ayah Hinata. Mungkin tak cukup beberapa botol _vodka_ untuk menenangkannya tapi cukup … cukup sudah dengan semua itu, ia bahkan tak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi apa memandangi tubuh anaknya yang begitu tenang dalam beku.

_Penyesalan selalu terjadi saat seseorang sudah merasakan satu kehilangan_.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri … gadis itu tenang dalam dekapan hangat sang ibu, kadangkala ikut berbagi canda dan tawa bersama Naruto. Mereka bercengkrama bersama dekat perapian di bawah naungan pohon cemara hias.

…

…

**THE END**

**A/N:** Ada yang masih ingat '**The Little Match Girl**' karya **Hans Christian Andersen**? Dulu semasa kanak-kanak, author sendiri nonton versi kartunnya lewat VCD dan itu benar-benar pengalaman yang menyedihkan untuk seorang anak kecil … _hiks _masa kecil author maksudnya yang kurang bahagia karena kedapatan nonton kartun itu, haha! Yaah, fiksi ini terinspirasi dari cerita itu sekalian hitung-hitung cari pengalaman bikin Western itu gimana…

Well, thanks buat para _reader & fanficcer_ yang berkenan hadir ke fiksi ini, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi umat yang menjalankan. Harap tinggalkan kesan, kritik, atau sarannya yaa—

—karena satu apresiasi anda, sangat berharga bagi saya :)


End file.
